words can mean much things
by automail winry
Summary: sakura is forced to get married to the prince of the other kingdom but she refuses and she gets hurt by her father, the king, but why...


Characters: Sakura Touya

Syaoran Yukito

Tomoyo Dad of Sakura

_Sakura was supposed to get married to the prince of another kingdom but instead she falls madly in love with Syaoran. (Sakura is 18 and Syaoran is 19)_

Sakura's dad was looking at the scenery in the palace then heard a voice. Dad? He turned around and saw Sakura. What is it? He asked. Well, umm… remember when you said that I could marry anyone that I wanted to. Well, I don't want to get married to that prince! Sakura exclaimed. But then we won't have peace between the two kingdoms. Sakura's dad said in confusion. But I don't love him. Sakura tries to reason out. No! Sakura's dad screams. You have to get married to him I order you to!

Sakura runs up to her room while crying. Then she hears someone knocking. She says who is it? No one answers and suddenly her dad comes in. He tells Sakura that the wedding will be tomorrow so she better stop crying if she does not want a swollen face.

Sakura said no! I will not go to the wedding tomorrow nor participate in it! Her dad said if you choose not to participate in the wedding then you better leave this place and not bring disgrace to the family! Her dad pulls her hair and drags her all the way to the gate. Here are your things never come back here again but before you leave tell me is there another man you love? Sakura answers with a shaky voice: y...es.

Then tell me who is it? Her dad says. Sakura hesitates. Again her dad asks but in a much harsher tone. Tell me! Sakura had no choice but to tell him. It's… its...Syaoran. Dont tell me you chose a man that cannot give you anything...no! you're wrong dad he can give me something. Sakura said. what! The only thing that he can give you is dusty hands and feet! her dad argued with her.

Sakura dear, if you choose the prince he can give you anything you want. just name it and he can buy it for you not like this baffoon! I dont care about the money! I just want to be with Syaoran because he can make me happy and that's one thing you can't buy with money!

Dont you raise your voice on me remember who you're talking to its your father. But I have the right to choose whom I want to marry Sakura defended herself. And I choose syaoran I love him and he loves me too and I'm content already with just living with him even we dont have enough money to buy all those foods and clothes we're already happy just to have one another!

But they did not know that Syaoranwas passing by and heard everything. He ran to save Sakura from her father. WhenSakura's dad sawSyaoran he tells him "you are never going to be welcomed here in the palace nor will I accept you as my son!" then he goes back inside of the palace. Syaoran tells Sakura that she can live with him until she settles it with her father.

Syaoran asks Sakura. Why?...Why did you do that? Sakura replies. Because I love you! Do you love me Syaoran? Yes, I do. Syaoran answers but you were supposed to get married tomorrow so I lost hope. I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help. I couldn't do anything to make you happy. Sakura saw a tear fell from Syaoran's face.

Sakura hugs him then whispers in his ear. You already helped so much I don't think that you need to help me more. I wish I could have done some things for you too. Syaoran replies. Your smile alone is enough for me. I finally felt the feeling of someone loving you. My parents didn't want me and didn't accept me they alwayshit me and then they abandoned me I dont want you to experience thatSakura thats why he thinks about the things that sakura's dad had said earlier.I want you to go to the palace and tell your father that you will get married to the prince I am not worthy of having you. Syoaran shouted.

Sakura was in shock. "But I" sakura said. then syaoran interrupted her and said You what! I love you Syaoran and not him you know that right? Sakura said in a soft voice.Yes, I know that but there is nothing I can do about it.I'm sorry...Syaoran said while crying.then he ran out of the room.


End file.
